Life or Death vs Happiness
by greaserforlife
Summary: "Any blood that drains me better help Dally and Johnny" I screamed not caring that i will die.  "You will die if you do that, you need all the blood you can get" The nurse said  "I DONT CARE I WONT LET THEM DIE!" They finally listened i hope we live.r&r:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders but I do own Jay (Jesse)

A/n: The same events in the book happen in this story  
>-02849032574578407<p>

**JESSE'S POV**

"WAKE HER UP!" Someone screamed in my ear. I had no idea who it was until I opened my eyes and saw Dally and Two-Bit picking me up.

"Hey! I was trying to sleep!" I screamed.

"Key word in that sentence is 'was'" Two-bit said laughing.

I, being kind of immature like them, stuck my tongue out when they finally put me down. Yeah they are cool and funny but they always mess with me. Probably because in our group of friends I am the only girl…

"I'm hungry go make me food!" I commanded to them.

"Ya know, we would but Darry already beat us to it, sorry Jay" Dally said with fake concern and disappointment in his voice. I laughed then walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Darry what are we having?" I asked as I got a soda out of the fridge. It is a typical breakfast, soda, cake, and whatever someone makes . Usually Darry before he leaves for work.

"Eggs and cake, wanna help?" He asked, he knew I loved cooking.

"Uh, sure why not." I said.

"Okay can you cute the slices of cake and grabs some soda's. I'll finish the eggs. What was going on out there? You slept here again?" Darry said then asked with concern in his voice. He didn't know about my home life no one did. They have never been into my house, never met my dad, never asked me about it because I never wanted to talk about it. Something tells me that if I stayed here Darry automatically thought something was wrong at my house.

"Um okay. They decided to wake me up for breakfast or because I was on 'their' couch I am not sure which it was. Yeah I slept here sorry, it's just I was too lazy to go home last night. Sorry.." I said.

"Jay for one it's MY couch lost the money from it to prove it. And two everyone sleeps here at some point so it doesn't bother me at all. Just maybe a reason why you have slept here a lot lately." Darry said seriously.

"Sorry Dar, I know you are my best friend it's just stuff like that I can't explain…" I said quietly.

We finished making and setting the table in silence, I know he was upset that he thinks I can't trust him. It isn't that though I just don't want people to know about my past.

"Guys breakfast!" I screamed.

They all ran in and sat down. They started eating but I suddenly didn't feel hungry. I stood up and walked out of the house. I heard voices and footsteps but I didn't care, I knew I would have to either face them, Socs, or my dad…I chose my dad because I just need to go home and think, it is still my house too.

"H-hi dad…" I said a little worried.

"What do you want?" He said behind me.

"I need to get some clothes and take a shower and stuff like that…" I said refusing to look at him.

"Whatever, you are useless just like your other family." With that said he punched me right in the jaw.

I muffled a squeak of pain but I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. He just left this time though which was weird. I went and showered then I put on a red tank top, black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. I brushed my hair and put on some eyeliner then I walked back over to the house to see the guys.

As soon as I walked in Soda looked at me then stood up, so did Darry and Johnny, those three I've always been closest to. "Whoa Jesse what happened to your jaw? Soc get you and spared you or something?" Soda asked.

"No a Soc didn't fight me I uh, was wrestling with my dad and he accidently punched me, we were also doing a little boxing and he meant to stop in front of my face but he accidently didn't stop quick enough and punched me." I hated lying to them but I felt I had to.

**Darry's POV**

That was bull, someone hit her and it wasn't an accident it wouldn't have left a bruise if they were just playing around.

"I am sorry Jay but that sounds like bull, if they were just playing they wouldn't have left a bruise!" I yelled, I didn't mean to sound mad at her I just, well we have known each other since birth and I can't stand seeing her hurt.

She didn't take my words to kindly since she ran out and sat on the porch, she is tough so I know for a fact she wouldn't cry but still seeing her hurt is terrible… 

A/N:okay well that's chapter one please R&R and remember I don't own The outsiders I just own Jay (Jesse) I barely own her dad D:


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: umm please enjoy I have no reviews which sadden me …

Disclaimer:I don't own the outsiders I just own jesse (jay)

Zozozozozozozozozozoz

After breakfast which consisted of eggs (soda didn't make them so they weren't crazy colored) and cake and for some of us beer, Steve and Jay ended up wrestling over the last pancake. What they didn't realize is that while they were wrestling Two-bit ate it.

"Guys you can stop Two-bit took it" Ponyboy said laughing.

"Man why'd you have to ruin it? This was just getting good!" Two-bit yelled.

Both Steve and Jay stood and glared at Two-bit. "Pony…what did you say Two-bit did?" Jay asked dangerously.

"Uh.. I uh said…Two-bit…ate the last…pancake." Ponyboy said squeaking the last part because she looked like she was ready to kill which scared him.

"That's what I thought. Now Steve. What should we do to Two-bit?" Jay asked.

"Let him go I'm too tired to kill right now." Steve said laying down.

"Fine, do that again Two-bit and I will kill you." Jay said.

Two-bit gulped but then nodded and ran into the kitchen but then got pushed out by Darry who asked for Jay to come in.

"Yeah Darrel?" Jay asked.

"Jesse seriously? I hate when you lie to me…we have been friends for how long and you still can't trust me? That hurts a lot." Darry said sounding really upset.

"I'm sorry Darry but life is complicated so telling you certain things would not be a good thing. But hopefully you won't have to hear about it so you shouldn't have to worry okay?" Jay said quietly. "I uh I'm going to the park. Don't worry I will be carryin a blade."

"Okay bye Jay, I can't keep you here anyway." Darry said sadly.

Jay walked out of the house and to the park. No one was there so it was peaceful. Jay decided to pull out a book from her bag and start reading.

"You know if you get caught with that you will get jumped right?" The voice said making Jay jump out of her seat.

"Darry you scared me!" Jay screamed.

"Sorry it's just that its been a few hours so I wanted to make sure you were okay. If you weren't here I woulda checked Buck's, Dingo's then the Nightly Double." Darry admitted.

"How'd you know I'd be at one of those places and not at home?" Jay asked.

"You almost never go to your house and those are the places you are usually at." Darry said.

Jay just nodded understanding.

"As I was sayin be careful where you read you could get caught by Dally or a Soc and that wouldn't go down well we both know that." Darry said concerned.

"Darry I am fine okay? You don't need to play big brother to me. I know sitting out in the open is dangerous and that Dally wouldn't think twice about thinking I'm going soft and try to fight me but you have to trust me when I say I don't care."

"Okay Jay I get it you are a big girl its just… never mind we should head back its getting late and it aint okay for us to be out here at night with them Socs" Darry said.

I nodded and we walked back to the house where everyone, minus Dally, were sitting. "So she finally came back." Two-bit joked.

"Yeah guess I did." I said before heading into the kitchen for cake.

"I know you are hiding something Jay. I know it has to do with your home life now you are going to tell me what it is." Someone whispered in Jay's ear.

She turned around to come face to face with Dallas Winston. "What are you talking about Winston?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about Jay. You are going to tell me!"

"Or what?" Jay snapped.

"Or I will tell everyone what I already know!" Dallas snapped back.

"Oh Dallas have you resolved to stalking my home life to get dirt on me?" Jay said knowing he was.

"Maybe. All you need to know is I know how you got that bruised jaw." Dallas said.

"You are mean Dally you know that." Jay said walking out of the kitchen.

ZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZO

A/N:did you like? Please someone review! I just want to know someone is reading it


End file.
